


Selfie

by icemakestars



Series: NaNoWriMo Shorts (Class) [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Charlie likes to learn more about human culture. Matteusz likes to indulge his adorable alien boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of Doctor who for 13 years, and yet this is my first piece set in the whoniverse... I think I've put far too much pressure on myself aha.
> 
> Anyway, this is a short piece as I try to get used to writing these two. I have so many ideas, I hope my writing continues to develop alongside their canonical developments!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a Sunday afternoon, the apocalyptic part of the week where the smallest thing was too much effort, and time ceased to exist. Matteusz was buried deep in his A Level textbooks, occasionally looking up to steal a glance of Charlie's sunlight-kissed face before delving back into the world of Maths. He needed some form of motivation, after all.  

"Matteusz, what is a 'self-ee'?" Charlie's voice tested the unfamiliar word with caution, looking up from his phone with a frown.  

He was sat on one end of the settee, with Matteusz on the other, back against the armrest and legs bent over Charlie's lap. Matteusz swung his legs back onto the floor, ignoring Charlie's mild protest as he did so, and grabbed his phone from his pocket.  

"Come here." Matteusz patted the seat next to him gently, and Charlie shifted his body over. 

"What are you-" 

"Look at this." With one swipe of his finger and a double-touch on the screen, Matteusz had his camera facing them both. He wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder, pressing his lips gently against his cheek.  

The phone clicked, and Matteusz pulled away, checking the picture. He didn't even register his own appearance, eyes drawn to the bashful smile and wide eyes Charlie was so openly presenting. His hair was so soft and gaze so honest, Matteusz could only describe him as endearing.  

"This is a selfie, because we took a picture of ourselves. You can do it on your own too."  Matteusz explained, watching as Charlie's expression drifted from confusion into contentment. Charlie settled into Matteusz' side, sighing happily. 

"Human culture seems far less overwhelming when I'm with you." Charlie's hand found Matteusz', curling their fingers together lazily.  

"I am glad I am useful for something." Matteusz laughed shortly, running his thumb over Charlie's index finger. 

Charlie craned his neck up, eyebrows knitted together and lips pulled down. When he spoke, his voice was thick around the words he wanted to say and heavy with the ones he could not. 

"You do far more for me than just that."  

Their eyes met, neither one daring to voice the meaning behind Charlie's words. Instead they leant into each other, hands clutching each other desperately. But the angle was awkward, and their emotions were too raw. Charlie placed his forehead into the crook of Matteusz' neck, who couldn't help the blissful, heady smile at the obvious display of affection. They were both more reliant on one another than they cared to admit, but through their pain, and loss, and betrayal... that was what they both needed. That was enough. 


End file.
